futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Space Age (Map Game)
This is a game created by Derpmaster. This map game is co-created with Sidewinder and TheRealMarkZuckerberg. Backstory It is 2040. The New Space Race is underway. You must lead your nation through these upcoming years, where you will see humanity spread across numerous planets, fight each other over space holdings, and come into contact with extraterrestrial species. Do you have what it takes to be a leader in the scramble for space, or will you fall behind? It is all up to you, and how you lead your nation. The Space Age '''beckons. Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. '''PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, other wise, you will be banned * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * Conflicts will be decided by the Mods. * '''Please, please, please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. Which means: ** NO ROBOTIC SOLDIERS UNTIL 2150's ** NO CLONE TROOPERS, JANGO FETT ** NO ALIENS UNTIL 2100s * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod and Emergency Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not be started within 48 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn. * Every turn is one year until 2500 where it becomes ten years then in 2750 it turns to 20 years. * A new turn starts every 48 hours. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game. * Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! * This is a rule, I'd like you to put your country's flag (in 30px) before your turn on the bullet list. * Have Fun! Map Earth Moon Mars This is a terraformed Mars map, it does not reflect what Mars actually looks like. Players You can play as any nation you want, not just the nations listed below. * Federal Republic of Hayastan: REMOVE KEBAB, ARMENIA WILL GAIN ARMENIA LAND AGAIN!!! REMOVE KEBAB!!! REMOVE RUSSIA!!! NO MORE!!! TO DEMOCRACY, AND BEYOND!!! * Australia: (OTL: All Pacific States, East Timor, New Guinea, New Zealand):''' * USA:' Fourtyonefourty7 * '''Eurasian Federation'(OTL Russia, Belarus, and Kazakhstan):' * '''China '(OTL China, Taiwan, Mongolia):' * '''United Korea: OPEN' * Japan: SolaceEaSw * India '''(OTL India, Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh):' * '''Germany:' Bingers * Indonesia: * France: France loves Oral Sex to much...F off * Spain: * Italy: Singaporean Mapping * Brazil: * Scandinavia: * ' Canada:' Beta Mods *'Game Creator:' *'Head Mod:' *'Map Mod:' *'Mod 1:' TheRealMarkZuckerberg *'Mod 2:' *'Emergency Mod:' Bingers Banlist Game 2040 * United Korea: After years of separation and conflict, at last, the tale of two Koreas comes to an end, with the North and South standing as one. This significant geopolitical event will change the course of Korea's future forever, and thus, a change of politics is demanded. While the reformatting of the Korean government is ongoing, the resources of the former DPRK are planned for utilization. The rocket technology there having improved from 2016 levels, and with modifications, are planned for use at the (Former) South Korean Aerospace Agency. Railways and roads begin to be linked up as the Demilitarized Zone is pulled apart and Korean families and friends unite, this is also a move to exploit the natural resources in North Korea to boost the economy further. Parts of North Korea are also designated as Tourist Zones for the economy, as the former DPRK managed to preserve much of their natural sites. Bullet Trains are planned to be used on the new railway network. For the first time in the 21st Century, due to reunification, suicide rates have dropped as the future seems brighter, and Happiness Levels have also seemingly increased, in Korea. This is the full report on the United Korea for the year of 2040. It is a historical time to live in. * Eurasian Federation: We have changed a lot since 2016. Some of the former Soviet States have reunited with us, we have acquired new technologies, and we are now a modern, First World nation with the wealth equivalent of Germany. We have also started a program to colonize other planets so if our nation is destroyed, our colonies will live on with the Eurasian Federation's name. We also do this in case Earth is destroyed in nuclear warfare or whatever, humans can still live on on other planets. We start advertising about the colonisization program, leaving 500 slots open for anybody who wants to live on Mars (we are not really interested on the moon except for the mining industry). We also start sending probes to the moon to locate the perfect spot for a mining colony, and allocate 200 slots for people who want to go to the moon. We send three probes, Putinkraft 1, 2 and 3, to Alpha Centauri, Sirius, and other stars close to Earth to scout habitable planets. * Japan: '''Throughout the years, we have been making significant updates in our technology, however, space exploration has always been something is insignificant and mythical. As we see other nations begin exploration of space however, we begin playing catch-up. We begin mass-production of space-related technology and start sketching blueprints for possible spaceships and probes. Towards the end of 2040, we send one probe up into space to inspect possible colonization of any planets within our solar system; Numerous independent programs and web pages are put up for sending a number of people to these planet with data received in coming years. * '''Germany: Our first space station above earth is finished and 20 people work on it. Meanwhile we are designing new 4 man and 8 man space shuttles that will be able to make a journey to Jupiter and back. Meanwhile we have German space command which is in Berlin while our launch site is in Hamburg. 3 probes have been sent to Jupiter to look for the right spot for a space station above Jupiter. 3000 people work in our organisation and 5000 more are training for it. * Hayastan: We start to build a spaceship, so we can go colonize planets. We try to Anschluss Turkey (Mod Response Needed). We tell Eurasia to piss off out our territory (Derp Response Needed). We ask Germany for an alliance (Bingers Response Needed). We tell Azerbaijan to stop being salty just because we took heaps of their territory (Mod Responds Needed). We start to send satellites into orbit, and construct our first space station, and we name it Cher, after the famous Armenian-American. We start to train astronauts to send into outer space, because we were unprepared for this and now we have to rush it. We begin building a wall across the Armenian-Azerbaijani Border, because we hate those Aresholes. We discover nuclear weapons in an old Soviet Base, and start to study them, hoping to build more **'Mod Response': Turkey declines the offer, and Azerbajian is still salty af. **'Eurasian Response:' Nyet. You are tiny, we are not afraid of u. **'German response': we accept the alliance * Scandinavia: We launch spacecraft components to our lunar launch site, and begin constructing the spacecraft that will send men to our first Martian colony. Meanwhile, probes are scouting suitable locations for said colony to be constructed in. Colony components have been in orbit around Mars since 2039, waiting for confirmation of colony site to fall on to the surface of Mars. We begin researching ramjet fusion technology. We maximize our lunar mining ore output, and begin selling lunar ores to the international market. 2041 Most spacefaring countries now have their attentions turned to space. Other non-spacefaring countries, like Poland, are currently trying to establish a space agency and participate in the space race, so far, none of these countries has broken through the banner yet. * Japan: '''We discover the possibility to create space domes on Mars, which would allow normal life. We beginning planning heavily on spaceships, and take all the people who signed up to go to space through the webpages, and start training them for this event. We know the huge possibility of there to be war with other countries, so we start producing space weaponry. We send up our first space station, currently supporting 10 astronauts. We announce plans for nuclear energy to be used as our main energy source and for possibile weaponry needed in the space conflict, if one shall rise. * '''Germany: Having an alliance with Hayastan we both work together on the Jupiter station project and get 8 astronauts on the 8 man ship we would like to know our results'RESPONSE NEEDED'. As we continue the project of Jupiter station an unmanned spaceship is sent on a mission to mars carrying 4 rovers that will explore the planet. Our first space station is set up above the moon it currently holds 12 astronauts. * United Korea: Complications with the formation of the new constitution have forced a temporary Emergency Government onto the new country, straining most ability to further diplomatic relations with other countries. Most events have currently been positive for the Korean republic however. The GDP of Korea has risen to over 6 trillion USD, a 100% increase from the stagnating $3 trillion GDP the former ROK was suffering from, with a GDP per capita of over $40,000 USD. Gross National Income has received a similar growth, from above $3 trillion USD in the former ROK to over $6 trillion USD. Inflation rates are unknown, but it is speculated that the percentages are in ranges of the low 10s. Poverty Rates have started going down, albeit at a slower rate, from 14% down to 13.75% and decreasing at a rate of 12.5% per 2 years. Workforce rates are impressive, peaking above 65%, the highest that Modern-Day Korea has ever experienced, the main occupation being in the fields of Technology. Trade has just began taking off, and official rates will not be confirmed until as late as Fall 2043. Meanwhile, the reconfiguration of North Korean missiles into Orbital Rockets continues... * Eurasian Union: 'We start building research stations near Jupiter, Saturn, and Neptune, especially around Titan. The space probe to find new habitable planets is already in between Saturn and Uranus, and is due to leave the Solar System by 2044 at the least, and 2047 at the most. We have received high demand for people who want to colonize Mars, and the probes have found a good colony location on Mars, it is near the Valles Marineris canyon, and because we intend to terraform Mars, one it is terraformed, this area will most likely be a trade center. We have discovered this technology called Space Domes, which would allow normal life on Mars. We start sending unmanned robots to begin building the Space Dome around the planned site of teh Martian colony. * '''Italy:'Being a year late in the epic space race,Italy quickly starts building space-related technology .6-man and 10-man space shuttles are being designed,with the 6-man one being able to reach Jupiter.Meanwhile,space drones are sent to look for suitable colony locations in Mars. We also ask Germany for an alliance(German Response needed. **'''German response: Alliance accepted. * Scandinavia: We construct space stations in orbit around Europa and Titan, using nanobot replication technology. We ask to hold a meeting among all space-faring nations to discuss interplanetary laws and conduct.Response We begin constructing the biodome and colony near Mons Olympus, and expect it to be viable for human habitation soon. We begin constructing components for a floating colony on Venus. We also plan for a launch site on Mons Olympus itself. * Indonesia: LAPAN --Indonesian Space Agency-- currently build rockets to be launched to Mars, planned between 2043-2047. We start to recruit more scientists and engineers. We launch robot to show the condition of Mars, is it eligible to be populated by Indonesians or not. We also have our own space station in the Moon. 2042 Many countries are currently planning and building space colonies. These countries' public voice has also been pro-space colony. Saudi Arabia, Iran and Greece have managed to create a space agency. On more earthly matters, the Mexican Cartels, who have been dormant for some 20 years, have come back into action with a suicide bomb attack in a Mexico City subway station, killing 25 and injuring 183. * Japan: 'We send apologies to Mexico, and hope that they are able to stop the Mexican Cartel (''and maybe have some luck this time). We continue creation of space ships, and hope to have the possibility of sending one up next year. We send a probe to orbit Mars, as that is looking to be our first colonized planet. We are able to send up one space plane, leaving it in Earth's orbit. The space craft, Shi Wa Aidesu, supporting 2 astronauts, is an upgrade from the probe, which allows us to search farther for habitable planets. In November, we have the data of around ~100 possible planets which we could colonize, with 3 exoplanets that could support life without a space suit. The only problem with getting to those planets to colonize is light speed, and it currently not being plausible to use. * '''Germany: Our fleet of 4 8 man spaceships launches to build Jupiter station. Meanwhile back at Germany we are designing a deep space research station that will sit in the Kuiper belt. We ask for an alliance and trade route with Spain. 100 more additional astronauts are hired and trained to work on Jupiter station. A supply spaceship is sent up to our space station every month. * Eurasian Union: 'We start sending probes to the Asteroid Belt and the moon to locate suitable areas for mining stations and mining colonies. We also send condolences to Mexico and promise to send troops to Mexico if the Cartel starts an insurgency again like 40 years ago. We detect about 4 habitable planets within 3 light years of Earth, and that should be the next step once the Moon and Mars are completely settled. We have decided on a name for the Martian colony currently in construction, it is '''Putingrad, '''named after Vladimir Putin, the former Russian President who created the Eurasian Union. * ' Italy:We have finally found an ideal colony location in Mars. https://postimg.org/image/ub44t6ttt/ ,and are projected to finish constructing it 3-8 years later.Space stations are constructed above Moon and Mars.We also ask Germany if we can send 3 of our skilled astronauts to Jupiter for research.In return we will share research progress with them'(German response required.)'Back at earth,we send condolences to mexico for the recent happenings. *'German response': you can send any astronauts any time and you can also send 5 astronauts to work on Jupiter station if you want * Scandinavia: We send our condolences to Mexico. Probes are sent to develop mines on select asteroids, mining mainly rare-earth metals. Our ramjet fusion engine research has progressed steadily, and we ask for Japan to assist us, since they have located habitable exoplanets but do not have the means to reach such distances. We also ask Japan for a joint space program.Response Needed ** Japan: 'We are happy to have a combined space effort, but would rather trade: Data of Exoplanets for Ramjet Fusion Engine 'Response Needed. ** Scandinavia: We agree to the trade of Ramjet Fusion Engine designs and progress for exoplanet data. We continue working on the engine and rename to the Nordic Engine. Category:Map Games Category:The Space Age (Map Game) Category:Space Exploration Category:Mars maps Category:Space 2040s